The Six/ The Aussies
The Six The Six is the unofficial name that was given to the Digidestined group who saved Avalon and possibly all of Australia in 2008, by the people of Avalon. The group was started by Hailee Little, the leader of The Six, in 2007 when her best friend Sandy and Cousin Oliver, became Digidestined. Jason Hopkins joined in 2008 after two members of Arrigettamon's army attack Barrenjoey. Next, Adam Beckerton, decided to join, in order to fix his mistakes. Finally, Jinjing Fu joined, just before all of Avalon was evacuated. The six defeated the mutated tyrant, Arrigettamon when he himself came through the gate into the human world. Thus, bring peace and sanity back to Avalon and allowing people to return to their everyday lives. In June of 2008, The Six's identities was still unknown to the general public and there was a lot of mixed reviews about the group and their actions. An IAA agent named Jeremy Boam was tasked with persuading the children to continue keeping their identities as Digidestined secret and send their Digimon back into the Digital world until all was calm again. For awhile, The Six did as they were told, but Taylor Bishop, a fellow student who discovered who they were, leaked their identities to the local news, causing a frenzy. Eventually, all members of The Six decided to go public about all of their actions as Digidestined and with the help of Sandy's reporter Father, Avalon began to change in the favour of the Digidestined and people began to accept them. As adults, The Six continue protecting Australia and it's growing Digimon community. Members Hailee Little & Roomon- Hailee is the leader of The Six and she possesses the Crest of Unity. She is a very courageous and strong-willed leader who learns to look at people's strengths, instead of their weaknesses. Roomon is her partner and the two share a deep bond that makes them a lethal duo. Sandy Tibbits & Muchomon- Sandy is often called the Mother of The Six and she owns the Crest of Influence. She is very kind and caring and wants to make sure everyone's opinion is heard. She used to believe she didn't have what it took to really help people, but has since learned. She and Muchomon are a very different pair, but share of love of helping people that makes them a good team. Oliver Cooper & Rorimon- Oliver is the supporter of the group and he earned the Crest of Responsibility after he saved Hailee's life. Oliver is very loyal and always supports his friends and their views, he is also good at keeping up morale in the group. He and Rorimon are both very loyal and willing to serve others. Jason Hopkins & Slothmon- Jason is the Mediator of The Six and has the crest of Tranquility. Jason hates fighting and wants everyone to be calm and happy, due to inner turmoil, he was always struggling with helping others until he came to terms with his Father's death. Jason and Slothmon are both very relaxed and good at calming others. Jinjing Fu & Popimon- Jinjing is the Analyst who is always observing and giving useful information. Jinjing receives the Crest of Compassion after learning to put others before herself. Jinjing is very smart and can analyze any situation and give data and advice very quickly. Jinjing and Popimon often fight, but they are very close. Adam Beckerton & Komodomon- Adam is essentially the idea guy of The Six and he possesses the crest of Respect. After making many mistakes, and accidentally starting the chain of events, Adam finally learned how to respect others and join The Six. He and Komodomon are both tough and quick-witted. Gallery Chibi group.png Faces.png AT Style, Baby!.png Aussie Halloween.png Aussie Kids Official.png lineup.png